Jaquin Boy No More!
Jaquin Boy No More! is the 52nd episode of Season 35. Summary Romeo’s Vacuum of Doom is back and it’s not sucking up superhero powers this time, but it’s sucking up magic powers like Jaquin Boy’s! Now Catboy must stop him with only his Catboy powers and without his jaquin magic powers! Plot The episode begins at night in Disney Junior Town where a blur of blue is spotted zooming in the sky, and that blur was Catboy, as Jaquin Boy, practicing his super fast flying and other powers. Down below, his friends were cheering for him as Jaquin Boy ran onto the building walls, did a backflip, ran straight over the water, and even made super jaquin wing wind with his power jaquin wings. After yet another awesome practice, Jaquin Boy lands on the grass gracefully and transforms back in Catboy as Luna Girl told him that was amazing. Scratching the back of his head in appreciation, Jaquin Boy replied thanks as he transforms back into Catboy, then looks down at his Key of Magic with a smile. The next morning, the kids were walking together as they were talking about how cool Jaquin Boy’s powers are. Connor didn’t mean to brag or boast, but he’d gotta admit that his jaquin powers really are the best, maybe a lot better than his Catboy powers. Half smiling, Amaya says that she wouldn't be so sure about that and adds that Connor's Catboy powers have always saved the day, every single time in every single night, not like his jaquin powers that he sometimes uses, even in the daytime, unlike his Catboy powers, as she also adds that both Catboy's powers and Jaquin Boy's powers are different. And Luna says asks who knows? Maybe he can even stop a bad guy without his super jaquin powers, like sometimes he didn't use them much. But Connor just shook his head in doubt and replied that beating every bad guy is easy when he uses his jaquin powers as he outstretched his arms and pretends to fly by running really fast, only to trip on something on the sidewalk and looking down at it, Connor's eyes went wide as he recognized the thing he tripped over as the metal pipe from Romeo's Vacuum of Doom! The kids decide to find out what Romeo was planning to use his Vacuum of Doom on this time. Later at nightfall, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko and headed out onto the streets in the Cat Car. Luna Girl and her moths join them just as they found Romeo, Robot, the lab, and the Vacuum of Doom at Town Hall! Then like before, a red ray hits Catboy on the chest. Catboy scoffs and says to Romeo that his rays are no match for his own jaquin speed as he transforms into Jaquin Boy with his Key of Magic and uses super jaquin speed to run towards the lab. Suddenly, Romeo presses a button and zaps Jaquin Boy and sucks something out of him with his (Romeo) Vacuum of Doom, then it gets inserted inside the same orb that Catboy’s PJ Powers got trapped in before. Jaquin Boy then tries to sprint to Romeo’s lab by using his super jaquin sprint, but Romeo drives back and the jaquin hero misses as he tries again, but failed again as he was breathing heavily. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Catboy No More ''from PJ Masks. * Romeo’s Vacuum of Doom makes its returning appearance in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Action Category:Magic Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 35 images Category:Season 35 episodes based on cartoons